


Distance makes the heart grow fonder

by chelseadagger (A_Constant_Reminder)



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Constant_Reminder/pseuds/chelseadagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard/Jenna after being apart for so long they discover what the hardest thing about long distance relationships is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small"></span><br/><em>                 People often asked them how they felt being apart from each other and Jenna would never lie and say that it was easy. The hardest part about the distance was that he wasn’t there to comfort her when she needed him and vice versa.<em></em></em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance makes the heart grow fonder

Jenna giggled as the door shut behind them and locked them in a dark room. It was already assumed that she was going to be sharing a room with Richard anyway, or that she would fly back to London to continue filming. But she hadn’t seen him in so long and her body ached for his touch. The separation was only making them worse at hiding things. The quick kiss on the stage today had left Jenna needing _more_. The looks that Richard gave her told her that he was feeling the same. They also told her exactly what he was planning to do once they got somewhere where there weren’t watchful eyes of the fans or people that the other knew.

They had gotten close as they sat for dinner with Matt and Karen at a restaurant that Jenna was sure was called “The Pot”; though her memory couldn’t exactly be relied on. Richard sat close to her, so close that their bodies were connected from the shoulders to the knees. She had forgotten how good it felt to have him there. To feel the heat radiating off of his body and soaking through her thin cardigan that was more for looks than anything else. It was hot out and Jenna was contemplating taking it off anyway. They were holding hands underneath the table – cute things, couple things – while Matt was teasing Karen about her hair and calling her a proper moonhead now. Jenna thought that she still looked stunning. She was sure that Karen could pull off wearing an outfit made out of lettuce leaves and look stunning. She had said so to Richard once and he just laughed and said “maybe you should be sleeping with her then”. Jenna challenged him and said “how do you know I haven’t”. The idea, which she later found out, was featured in a couple of Richard’s fantasies while he was in Canada.

Richard’s fingers had let go of hers and Jenna moved her hand back on top of the table to grab her glass of white wine, which she had recently taken quite a liking to. His fingers traced patterns on her skirt-covered thigh, spelling out the words “I love you”. Sometimes they played a game where they drew on each other’s backs and the recipient had to guess what it was or what it said. Jenna found out that she was good at it whenever it was somewhere like her shoulder or her thigh. She smiled into her wine glass as the other two argued, completely oblivious to Richard’s soft touches and Jenna’s shallow breaths.

And now they were finally alone after leaving Karen to go back to her own house, Matt trailing after her like a puppy. Jenna and Richard had shared a knowing look and walked back to the hotel. Occasionally they were stopped by a fan, Jenna was slightly more popular than Richard, but he had his fair share of female admirers. Once he had asked Jenna why so many girls were drawn to him. She laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes he could be really oblivious.

Richard’s lips ghosted along her neck and Jenna’s fingers pushed his jacket to the ground. They were both hungry for the other. Later they would have more time to explore each other, but now Jenna just needed to feel the comfort and the release of the tension that had been building up since the stolen kiss at the airport before she was whisked away. Matt had said that they were tidy, yet they were anything but as Jenna pushed Richard’s shirt over his head and kissed across his collarbones. Richard unzipped her skirt and let it fall down her legs as his hand pushed up her shirt and cupped a breast. Jenna gasped against his skin and her hips moved against his.

People often asked them how they felt being apart from each other and Jenna would never lie and say that it was easy. The hardest part about the distance was that he wasn’t there to comfort her when she needed him and vice versa. The last episode of Doctor Who being the main one that stuck out in her mind. Richard had been in Canada filming for a documentary. She called him up on Skype and cried most of the time. He just sat there with a sad look on his face and she knew that if he could, he would reach through the screen and kiss all of her tears away. Jenna took comfort in the knowledge that he loved her more than anything. And that was the part that made it easy. But then there were times like this when they had been apart for so long that their bodies craved each other’s touch. And the smallest of touches were always the sweetest.

She undid his pants and pushed them down as her cold fingers wrapped around him. His hips bucked into her hand and he hissed against her mouth. He took her bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it. She chuckled and her thumb rubbed over his tip, spreading the liquid she found there over it.

“That’s unfair,” he groaned against her neck as his hips bucked again.

“Deal with it, oh great King of the North.” She smirked in the darkness, her hand tightening ever so slightly.

He got rougher then, his touches more insistent, more calculated. He quickly pulled her shirt off and pressed quick, open-mouthed kisses against her bra-covered breasts. Jenna’s hand stilled and she gasped. She heard a chuckle and her turned on brain didn’t quite connect it with the vibrations going from Richard’s mouth to her nipple. He pushed her bra out of the way and gently scrapped his teeth over her nipple. She moaned and her hand sped up.

“Rich… Richard,” she moaned.

“What is it, Jenna?” He smirked against her skin. “What do you want?”

She hated when he did this, but she loved it at the same time. “I want you to fuck me against this door until I’m screaming your name.”

She felt him groan and smiled. Two could play at that game.

His hand pushed her panties out of the way and Jenna’s leg instinctively moved to rest on his hip. He grabbed the hand that was still wrapped around his cock and pinned it to the door above her head. He rubbed against her, causing Jenna to moan impatiently. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, Jenna knowing by now not to fight back against him in moments like this. His fingers reached down in between them to guide himself into her. He thrust in with one quick, smooth movement, causing Jenna to cry out with relief. His hand reached back up and twisted their fingers together. He held her hands as he repeatedly pulled out and then pushed back into her.

Jenna’s leg inched a little higher on his waist and Richard groaned. Their lips were a breath apart and it was as if they were breathing each other in. Jenna’s eyes squeezed shut as Richard let go of her hand to slowly circle his thumb around her clit. She made a high, keening noise in the back of her throat as her back arched into his chest; her bra-covered nipples rubbing against his rough chest.

His thumb got progressively faster against her clit and Jenna felt a pleasant tingling in her hands and feet. His strokes got harder and he moaned into her mouth as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Jenna felt the tingling spread to all over her body until she felt like she was going to burst at the seams. She held off on it though and he pulled out of her. She almost said something in annoyance but then he turned her around and spread her legs. He thrust back into her and sped up. Jenna’s body pushed against the cool wood of the door, a contrast to Richard’s hot body pressed against her back.

His hand wrapped around her and pressed against her clit; his fingers rubbing it with new intensity. Jenna gasped loudly and pressed her hips into his hand. He chuckled darkly behind her as his fingers pressed against her and sped up, eager to get her to come undone. And it was working.

Jenna scratched her nails on the door, her fingers gripping nothing. Richard moved her hair to the side to nip gently against her neck and shoulders. His hips kept up a constant speed, pushing her closer and closer as her moans became louder and louder. His fingers slowed down slightly to tease her as she got close. She made a noise of protest, her hips pushing against his fingers by their own volition. He scraped his teeth along her heated skin as his fingers moved faster and faster and Jenna came undone under his touch.

His tenderly kissed her neck and lazily stroked her clit, letting her come down from her orgasm as he continued to thrust into her. His strokes became more erratic and less controlled and the fingers of his other hand gripped her hips tightly, holding them in place against him. He came inside her after a few more thrusts and Jenna felt the hot sticky substance run down her inner thigh. She didn’t really care much at that moment as Richard’s body rest against hers and hers against the door. She was sure that the people on either side must have heard them, but maybe these rooms were soundproofed. She hoped they were.

His breath tickled against her throat and she giggled. She felt him smile against her skin and he pulled out of her. She flicked the light on and turned around, looking up at him with a smile.

“If we ever worked together it would be catastrophic.” She continued smiling.

He looked a little hurt at her words. “Why?”

“Because I’m not sure if I could stop myself from pulling you into the closet every five seconds and having my way with you.” She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Richard returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and Jenna squealed and giggled. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He stood over her with his hands on his hips.

“Is that all you want me for?” He said in mock-serious tone. His auburn hair shone in the light and his blue eyes raked over her body. Her lips parted and her chest rose and fell quickly.

“Of course it is,” she challenged, though some of the effect was lost as her voice was shaking with anticipation. He hadn’t even touched her yet, get a grip Jenna, she chastised herself. “You didn’t think it was anything else did you? Because otherwise that would be embarrassing.”

He chuckled and moved on top of her. “Jenna-Louise Coleman,” his voice was as soft as his eyes. He looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. His eyes so full of love that if Jenna were to die right at that moment, she would die happy. “You have never been good at lying.” His lips twitched and Jenna’s mouth formed an ‘o’.

“You little poohead!” She smirked, hitting his shoulder. She tried to push away from him to go and be angry with him somewhere else in the room, but his lips captured hers and all of her anger was forgotten. For now anyway. She’d get him back later.


End file.
